Penance
by Ya Boy Guzma
Summary: The world was saved, a Champion was crowned, and Kahuna Hala took under his wing a young man who had a lot to learn about what it meant to be a Trainer. But when a familiar face returns, will Guzma's training pay off?


**A/N- Greetings all, it's ya boy.**

 **I'm cranking out a few one-shots recently, since I've had time off after my exams finished to get some stuff out there, but this one's a little different to the last two horror stories. Besides his little cameo in 'Kahuna Matata', one of my other fics, I've not yet properly written Guzma, which for someone who is (rather obviously) my favourite Sun and Moon character needed to change; I just needed to believe I wasn't writing him completely wrong.**

 **But yes, this is my first proper Guzma fic, focusing on what might be after Hala agrees in the post-game to take Guzma under his wing (SPOILERS for the post game, yo). I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **(***)**

"Golisopod, get that crab! Liquidation!"

"Crabominable, block it with Power Up Punch!"

The two titanic Pokemon clashed in the middle of the Iki Town podium, the centre of the tiny town on Melemele Island. Battles like this weren't uncommon; when your town was home to the Kahuna of the island, you got used to the fact that any number of challengers would be coming to take him on. But this battle was a little different. This wasn't for the glory of a Grand Trial- this was training.

As the Crabominable's giant fists blocked the incoming attack from the Bug-type, Golisopod's Trainer saw an opening. "Now finish him up close with Sucker Punch!"

But the Kahuna wasn't having that for a second. "Bulk Up!"

As the Golisopod charged forward, anticipating the attack, the Woolly Crab Pokemon stopped still to flex its pincers and boost its stats; unable to stop, the attack failed, and Golisopod ploughed straight past the Crabominable, letting its guard down.

"And now we've got you!" the Kahuna shouted with a smile, as the ring on his wrist began to glow to the shock of his opponent. "Now let us combine our strength!"

"Aw you're kidding?! Golisopod, get outta there!" shouted the Bug-type's Trainer, but Golisopod was cornered, left nowhere to go as the Kahuna punched the air with his massive fists repeatedly, a blinding light emerging from the crystal on his wrist to hit Crabominable and make it glow with an intense aura...

"ALL OUT... PUMMELING!"

There was an explosion...

As the dust cleared, and the bulky form of the beaten Golisopod skidded to a halt in front of its crouching Trainer, the brawny Kahuna Hala smiled, his Crabominable victorious. "Well I have to say that was your best performance yet."

The white-haired young man in the black jacket stared at him, pulling a Revive out of his pocket and feeding it to his beaten Golisopod. "I didn't think you were allowed to use Z-Moves in training, old man?!"

"I'd never had to use it before, that's why." Hala laughed, giving his Crabominable a Pinap Berry as a reward. "Oh-ho-ho, my boy, you think it's just me cheating to win? Don't you see what this means? This is the first time I've had to use a Z-Move before to beat you!"

"Yeah? And?"

"All these times before, where all you've wanted to do is crush me because you just want to move on, I didn't even have to be at full strength to beat you. You didn't respect me as an opponent and learn from your mistakes, you just went in all hot-headed. Now you're learning, now you respect my strength enough to try and find strategies around me. Now you can push me to the point I need to use my Z-move, boy!"

"I... see. I guess you're right old man," his Trainer friend said, still not smiling, looking up at the Kahuna. "Can I have a Full Restore?"

Hala chuckled, tossing it to him and smiling as he watched his protégée heal his stalwart Pokemon. How Guzma had changed in such a short time...

When Hala returned to Melemele Island, fresh from the crowning of the new Alolan Champion, he found Guzma still trying to crush the Champion in battle. Guzma's strength and potential were something that Hala could see a mile off, but after a stern lecture about Guzma's downfall being his failure to respect his opponent's ability, Hala took pity on him, and took him under his wing. Hala had never been wrong about a Trainer before, and although Guzma had done some pretty terrible things, Hala sensed that given half the chance, he could make a man out of Guzma, and make him change his ways. Their training had been continuing ever since, and Guzma had recently started seriously throwing himself into it; the anger Hala had seen at the beginning every time he lost, to Hala's delight, was fading.

"You know, Guzma," he said, spraying a Super Potion on his own Crabominable to refresh it, "you've been coming up with some clever stuff recently. Using Golisopod's Emergency Exit to get an advantage rather than to escape damage, for example."

"Oh, that? That's nothing!"

"Oh but how wrong you are, boy! You're thinking about your timing, you're thinking now about what I can do and working your way around it. You're not perfect, but I'm starting to believe you actually think I'm a worthy opponent."

"I didn't think you were so strong, old man," Guzma replied, returning his Golisopod and sitting down with a frown. "I always thought Kahunas were weak and the challenge was pointless."

"And now?"

"I don't think I'll ever crush you at any point." Guzma looked Hala in the eye, but the frown had gone, replaced by a determined look. "But I promise you I'll beat you some day soon."

Hala chuckled again. "I look forward to that day, young man."

"Kahuna Hala?"

Hala turned at the sound of the voice of one of the locals, approaching the podium. "What can I do for you, Tua?"

The man turned to reveal the woman stood behind him, stood at the base of the podium. "I've brought you a challenger! She's beaten Ilima's Trial, and she's ready to take you on!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Hala asked with a laugh, his now healthy Crabominable flanking him. "I'm ready whenever you are, young lady! What's your name?"

The woman in front on him looked up, a determined look in her yellow eyes, and tossed her long, thick strands of yellow and purple hair behind her shoulders. "Plumeria. Shall we begin, Kahuna?"

"Plumeria... What a wonderful name." Hala folded his arms, remembering her. "And a lovely new outfit, if I say so myself. The change from the Team Skull uniform must be nice."

Plumeria frowned, adjusting her new purple hat as Hala spoke. "There's a lot about me that's changed since leaving Team Skull, Kahuna. I'm starting from scratch, doing things right. That starts here."

"A commendable attitude," Hala said, smiling. "And of course we can begin. But first... Are you going to sit there all day with your mouth open like that, Guzma?"

Guzma flinched when he heard Hala say his name. He'd been frozen to the spot ever since he first saw a glimpse of Plumeria, his old Admin, and he hadn't know what to do; after so long, it was like seeing a ghost. But to watch her pause climbing onto the podium and flinch as Hala said his name, to watch her finally notice him and recognise him, to watch her determined expression fade and her face pale as she stood opposite him and Hala... it hit Guzma like a truck.

Plumeria stiffened, as Hala moved to the edge of the podium away from Guzma. "It's you..."

Guzma's head was racing; for the first time in his life the big bad boss, the brash young man who had a smart-arse insult for anyone and everyone, was struggling to find the right words. "Plumeria... it's been-"

"Too long." The harshness and anger in her voice shocked Guzma, realising how much it had affected her, but it also appeared to shock her at how she had bit back at him in response. She breathed in, calming herself down from the shock she was in. "You're finally back, then."

"I guess so." Guzma finally found the words he was looking for. "Look..."

"Guzma, I have so much to say to you-"

"I know," he said, interrupting abruptly. "But so do I to you. The big bad boss has something to get off his chest, alright? So hear me out."

Plumeria looked confused. "Guzma?"

"I'm sorry."

Hala looked up as he returned Crabominable to its Ultra Ball, his thick eyebrows furled in surprise. Was his training working on Guzma? Was this the turning point? "Something on your mind, boy? Something you need getting off your chest?"

Guzma didn't make eye contact with Hala or Plumeria, but there was nothing sullen or defiant about the man; there was a slump to his shoulders that replaced his usual aggressive swagger. "I've made a lot of mistakes, Plumeria. Too many to count. And I've been meaning to find you to admit it."

Hala leaned forward, unaware of the shadows moving in the treeline behind him- this was interesting. "Go on, Guzma."

"Don't rush me, old man!" Guzma took a deep breath, composing himself, and looked up from his crouch to try to look Plumeria in the eye. "When I made Team Skull, I made it a place for people like you and me to belong. The ones who got wronged, the lost, the ones the world turned their backs on..."

"A place we could turn our backs on them?" she asked, still not looking at him, her face still a little pale.

Guzma nodded. "Yeah. Only... I let myself down. The second Lusamine came running to us, pretending she admired your boy's strength, I got blind to everything else. I thought I could prove myself to someone who finally believed in me. And I used everyone."

Plumeria turned and met his gaze. "You had people who believed in you boss. Everyone on your team believed in you. I believed in you."

"And I still believe in you." As Plumeria looked shocked, Guzma did something she and Hala had never seen him do; he sighed. "The hated boss who beats you down... I really did deserve that name, didn't I? Look, I don't know what else to say or how else to say it, but I'm sorry I didn't recognise the belief you had in me. I'm sorry I left you and the team and let you down. Just, I'm sorry."

Hala, stood quiet and impressed, wanted to break the silence that followed. "I'm impressed, young man. You've come a long way indeed." He turned to Plumeria. "What did you want to say to him, young lady?"

Plumeria swallowed. "I..."

"If you don't forgive me, Plumeria, I understand. I-"

"Guzma, my boy, let her speak."

"Well I'm sorry, old man."

Plumeria laughed at the attitude, and Guzma's head shot up; he'd never heard her laugh before. "It's good to have you back, boss. You were missed. I'm sorry for some of what I did too, but most importantly, you're back. And I accept the apology."

Her response to his apology made Guzma pull his lean body upright from his crouching position, and Hala saw the grin on the former Team Skull boss' face. He hadn't seen that grin in a few days, since taking Guzma in to teach him, but it was clear to the Kahuna that Guzma's fire had returned. "You still wanna take on the Island Challenge, huh?"

Plumeria nodded, touching the Z-Ring Nanu and Molayne had given her with a determined look back on her face. "I think it's the best thing to do. Maybe I'll come back after, but I have a lot to learn. Start from scratch, see what I learn about myself, and maybe take on the Champion."

"Maybe I might join you at some point in the future then," Guzma said with a smirk, before he turned to Hala. "But I think I have some training to complete first, right old man?"

Hala chuckled, standing with Crabominable's Ultra Ball ready in his hand. "Yes you do, but before you train anymore, you're going to watch me take on the young lady. I have a job to do as Kahuna you know!"

"Tapu!"

All three Trainers jumped at the sudden noise from the treeline behind Hala, as from the darkness a yellow blur emerged at speed to dance in front of the Kahuna. The avian Pokemon spread its arms as sparks danced from its body, as it finally revealed itself from its hiding spot to stand by Hala's side on the battle podium.

"Tapu Koko?!" Guzma shouted, his fingers instinctively reaching for an empty Pokeball in his back pockets before he realised how useless an attempt to catch it would be, and just how typical of him it was to want to try to catch a Legendary Pokemon the second he saw it. "You've been there the whole time?!"

"Don't be so surprised," Hala said, nodding to the guardian deity respectfully. "It often comes to watch its Kahuna take on challengers. And it's a pleasure to see you again, Tapu Koko! I am still yet to thank you fully for the help with defeating that horrible Beast."

"Tapu!"

"Although... I believe I'm right in guessing you've been watching us for a while?"

Tapu Koko nodded in the direction of Guzma. "Koko-ko!"

"What's it saying?" Plumeria asked.

"Hmm..." Hala turned to Guzma. "I believe Tapu Koko is saying Guzma here wants to battle you, Miss Plumeria. Is that so, Guzma?"

Guzma grinned. "You're right, Hala, Tapu Koko. I do wanna take Plumeria on. Battling ain't about crushing your opponent, I see that, just as I see it ain't all about people respecting you and getting nothing in return. So I wanna take Plumeria on, because she's worthy of a battle, and I can do her proud." He looked at Hala. "Lemme take her on for you, old man! Lemme represent you and show both of you how far I've come!"

"Well," Hala said, chuckling, retreating to the side of the podium, "I believe Tapu Koko is fine with it, since it's here to watch, and I'm happy for you to do that. Would the lady be happy for that?"

Plumeria, smiled, for the first time that day, and Guzma realised he hadn't seen her smile in a long time. "It would be appreciated, Kahuna. Not such a big, bad boss after all, Guzma?"

His grin grew wider in return, as he crouched on the podium. "Oh I'm still the big bad boss here. Just because I think you're worthy, doesn't mean your boy Guzma's gonna go easy on you!"

"Oh ho ho!" Hala laughed, as Guzma and Plumeria faced each other down with smiles on opposite sides of the podium, as villagers began to stream to the podium in awe of Tapu Koko and the battlers getting ready to fight. "Now this will be a match to remember, Tapu Koko! Let the battle begin!"

"Ta-puuu!"

"Try me Guzma! Let's see how ready I am for the island challenge! Go Golbat!"

As Plumeria's Pokemon emerged from its ball with a cry, the grin on the former Team Skull Boss's face grew even wider, but as Hala noticed, there was no malice behind it at all. Plumeria's return had changed him, that was for certain. The cockiness and fire that defined him remained, and Hala knew full well he'd never change that; if Guzma lost that, somehow he wouldn't be Guzma anymore. But Guzma genuinely had a look of joy in eyes as he got ready to throw his Ultra Ball, a look Hala had never seen on his face before, a look that told him maybe, just maybe, all his training and hard work with the young man had finally paid off...

"Wanna see what destruction looks like, Plumeria? Go, Golisopod!"

 **(***)**

 **A/N- And there we have it. I hope my way of writing him is one you approve of.**

 **As always, any favourites/follows of the fic or me are appreciated, but I'm always most grateful for reviews; constructive criticism always helps me learn, and praise never fails to make my day.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ya boy, out.**


End file.
